<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rusetteja by Televa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087566">Rusetteja</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa'>Televa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Traagiset kukot AU [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chickens, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Haluaisitko kertoa, miksi Maija on täynnä rusetteja?" Lammio nipistää nenänvarttaan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lammio/Lehto/Rahikainen/Riitaoja (Tuntematon sotilas), Lammio/Rahikainen (Tuntematon sotilas)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Traagiset kukot AU [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rusetteja</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kirjoitettu alunperin Tumblrin kiss ask memeen promptilla:<br/>10: A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it. Kukot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Haluaisitko kertoa, miksi Maija on täynnä rusetteja?" Lammio nipistää nenänvarttaan. Kello tikittää, ennen aikojaan lähestyvä kiire kutittaa ihon alla.</p><p>Rahikainen virnistää sohvan keskeltä. Dynamiitti-Maija istuu Rahikaisen kinttujen välissä ja purputtaa tyytyväisenä aina, kun pitkät sormet silittävät hellästi helttaa ja harjaa. Pienet, klipsuilla kiinnitetyt eriväriset rusetit koristavat mustia sulkia, ja Rahikainen on selkeästi hyvin tyytyväinen stailaustaitoihinsa. Yksi rusetti on kiinnitetty hänen omiin hiuksiinsa, se on huolellisesti aseteltu ja pitää paikoillaan tasan yhtä vallatonta kiekuraa. Koko kuontalon taltuttamiseksi tarvittaisiin ainakin parikymmentä.</p><p>"Risto löysi näitä kaupasta ja mie uattelin kokkeilla miltä ne näyttäisi käytössä", Rahikainen selittää itsestäänselvyytenä. "Ja Maija on ainoa joka pyssyy paikoillaan piempään ko sekunnin." </p><p>Niinpä niin, aivan. Luonnollisesti. </p><p>Lammio vilkaisee kelloaan ja sitten heijastustaan eteisen peilistä. Uusi kauluspaita ei pelkästään istu hyvin vaan myös näyttää hyvältä, ja kevyt bleiseri sopii sen kanssa yhteen hyvin. Lammio ei ole mikään muotimaakari, ei ainakaan samoilla mittapuilla kuin Rahikainen, mutta tällä kertaa hän on onnistunut shoppailuvalinnoissaan.</p><p>"Mitä minä näytän?" Lammio kysyy hermostuneesti ja suoristaa kauluksensa. Rahikainen rapsuttaa päänahkaansa miettivästi hetken ja sanoo sitten: "Hyvin kommeelta. Jumalaiselta. Täydelliseltä. Niin hyvältä, etten mie malta oottaa että voisin kellistää siut tähän sohovalle ja ty-"</p><p>"Eli esiintymiskelpoiselta", Lammio keskeyttää naurahtaen, kumartuu suukottamaan Rahikaisen otsaa. Iho on huulien alla lämmin, muttei enää kuumeinen. "Kaunopuheisuutesi on aina yhtä houkuttelevaa."</p><p>Maija nousee seisomaan ja tepastelee hetken paikoillaan vain köllähtääkseen takaisin paikoilleen. Kevättä kohti pyrkivä aurinko valaisee osan sohvasta, juuri siitä, missä Maija on. Ei mene kauaakaan, että kana kellahtaa kyljelleen ja nukahtaa, ruseteista viis.</p><p>Lammio silittää sulkia hellästi.</p><p>"Nähdään parin tunnin päästä. Muista juoda. Ja pysytellä lämpimänä", hän muistuttaa ja saa vastaukseksi ylidramaattisen silmien pyöräytyksen ja mutinaa, joka kuulostaa erehdyttävästi "joo joo äidiltä". </p><p>Lammio suukottaa vielä kerran Rahikaisen otsaa ennen kuin pukee takin yllensä ja nostaa aurinkolasit silmille. Kotipihan viimeisetkin lumet ovat sulaneet, ja aurinko todellakin lämmittää selkää.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>